The Ghost Returns
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: It's been a few weeks since The Trix have had problems with the 'Ghost' that had been haunting them 24-7. They had grown to believe the 'Ghost' was simply a murder-crazy Wizard escaped from the Omega Dimension, but what if it really was a ghost? Read to find out more! (Sequel to The Ghost of Magix.) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost Returns

**Hm... I think we should bring them here. We need to know for sure before we go around spreading rumors that might not be true." A voice said, from inside Alfea. "...I don't know if that's such a good idea-" Another voice- a younger one- started to say, but was cut off. "I know what I'm doing, Alissa. This is for the good of the Magic Dimension." The older voice said. "I know headmistress Faragonda..." Alissa responded. "Alrighty. Now..." **

**(In Magix)**

**"Stormy? What are you doing?" Darcy peeked around the corner at her younger sister, who had been on the computer pretty much all day. "...Still trying to find out more about that 'Wizard' we thought was a ghost..." Stormy muttered, and Darcy rolled her eyes. "There isn't much more to find out about it." She replied. "Yeah, your probably right." Stormy shut down her laptop. "Did they ever capture that Wizard and bring him back to The Omega Dimension? Because I don't want any more visits from Mr. Creepy." Stormy said, walking passed Darcy and into the Living Room. "No, I don't think so. But hopefully it's after somebody else other than us now." Darcy responded. "Hi." Icy walked in the door, and sat down on the sofa. "Where have you been?" Darcy asked, glancing at her older sister. "...Outside, in the backyard." Icy said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Oops. I thought I had looked back there. But oh w-" Darcy was cut off, as suddenly, they were teleported into Faragonda's office at Alfea. "Yikes!" All three of them landed on top of each other. Darcy pushed Stormy off of her and got off of Icy. "Ow! Darcy you could have been a little more careful!" Stormy complained, as she hit the floor fairly hard. "Sorry." Darcy muttered, standing up and helping Icy to her feet. Icy whirled around to face Faragonda and Alissa. "What is the meaning of this!?" She snapped, staring at the two fairies. "...I think I'm going to stay out of this." Alissa pushed past Icy and Darcy, and out the door. "HEY!" Icy and Darcy shouted in unison. Stormy snickered, while getting to her feet. Icy shot a glare at Stormy, and then turned back to Faragonda. "Why did you bring us here!?" She snapped, staring at the Headmistress of Alfea. "Well, I want to talk to you about that Wizard that escaped from the Omega Dimension." Faragonda explained, walking over to the three witches. "There's nothing much to tell. He was a wizard in a hood with red eyes that was trying to _kill us_." Stormy stated, rolling her eyes. "Can we go now?" She stared at Faragonda. "...You can go in just a second, the thing is, we are not entirely sure if what you saw was the wizard that escaped from the Omega Dimension." Faragonda explained. "...Your saying we might have really seen a _ghost!?_" Stormy asked, eyes widening. "Yes. But we don't know for certain, that is why I brought you here. To see if you know anything that could clear matters up a little bit." Faragonda explained. "It looked pretty ghost-like to me. It had on a black jacket with a hood, black gloves, and you couldn't see it's face. Only in the dark you could see it had Glowing Red eyes." Darcy explained. "Hm.. Thank you, that would be enough information. Goodbye." Faragonda teleported them back to their house. This time they landed on the floor in different places. "..Well, at least we didn't land on top of each other this time." Darcy said, standing up. "Yeah." Icy responded. "Your heavier than you look." She added, rolling her eyes. "Ha Ha very funny." Darcy responded. "I hope Faragonda decides it was just that wizard we saw, not a ghost. I do _not_ want a ghost wandering around here." Stormy said, glancing at her two older sisters. "Agreed." Icy and Darcy replied in unison. Later, just as it was getting dark, Stormy was back on her computer, Darcy was in the kitchen, and Icy was upstairs putting in a new light switch. The wizard- or ghost- had stolen the upstairs light switch a few weeks ago, and Icy was just getting around to fixing it. She had just turned the light back on, when all of the lights in the house went out. "Huh?" Stormy closed her laptop and looked around. "WHY ARE ALL THE LIGHTS OFF!" Stormy called upstairs. "I don't know!" Icy responded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a evil laugh sounded. "YOUR IN DANGER!" The voice yelled, and Stormy nearly jumped out of her skin. Where was it coming from!? Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught something move. She whirled around, only to be met by glowing red eyes. She let out a scream, and jumped backwards, tripping over a chair and landing hard on the floor. "Ow..." She backed up a little bit, against the wall. The ghost came closer, and Stormy's eyes widened. "ICY! DARCY! HEEEELLLLPPP!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Defintely Not a Wizard!

**Stormy scrambled to her feet as the ghost came closer. "ICY! DARCY!" She called again, louder this time. This time, Darcy came out of the kitchen. "What's going on out here-" She cut off. "You again!" She shouted, at the ghost. The ghost then turned around to face Darcy. Stormy took the chance, and ran up stairs as fast as she could, running past Icy and into her room. She slammed the door, and plopped on her bed. Her tumble over the chair was catching up to her, she was sore all over, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was turning black and blue. She sighed, and sat up, leaning against the wall. Maybe she should go down and help Darcy? But no, there was nothing anybody could do against that ghost but run. She laid back down, and ended up falling asleep. **

**(Later)**

**At about 2:00AM in the morning, Stormy jolted awake to a loud noise. "What-" She sat up, and looked around. She stuck her head out the door, the light was on downstairs. "Hm." She walked out of her room and shut the door. "Icy? Darcy? Was that you?" She called downstairs. "Yes Stormy! Go back to sleep!" Darcy responded. "Are you okay? I left you down there with that ghost!" Stormy called down. "I'm fine, Stormy!" Darcy responded. "Alright- What made so much noise?" Stormy called down. "I knocked something down!" Darcy responded. "Ah." Stormy walked back into her room, she couldn't help but wonder what Darcy was doing up so late, but whatever. She plopped back in her bed.**

**Something told her she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so she picked her laptop back up, and turned it on. Or tried to anyway. "Oh come on..." She pressed the button again, and finally it booted up. She started looking through things on her laptop, until she came upon a interesting article: ****Ghost or Wizard? The Schools of Magic Decide: Ghost****. Stormy gulped, eyes widening, as she clicked on the article, and started to read it. "After discovering more information on the strange figure that has been haunting residents in Magix, the three schools have come to the conclusion it is indeed a ghost. It turns out the Wizard that escaped the Omega Dimension had died just before the hauntings started- 16 years ago."**

**Stormy stopped there, and blinked a couple of times. She stepped back out of her room, and back to the staircase. "Hey Darcy!" She called down. "Yes!?" Darcy responded. "Come up here a minute!" Stormy called. "Coming!" Darcy responded. Stormy waited, as Darcy came up the steps. "What is it?" Darcy asked, looking at Stormy. "Come here." Stormy walked into her room, and motioned towards her computer. "Read that." Stormy simply stated, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Darcy went over and started reading the article. "Wow." Darcy stated, once she finished reading it. "...That's... Interesting..." She added. "No, Darcy, it's **_**scary**_**." Stormy said."Yeah... I know..." Darcy replied.**


End file.
